Talk:Old School RuneScape Wiki/Archive 2
Homepage Redesign Is it possible to put a link to the news feed on the homepage? And maybe featured articles, images etc. PBAC (talk) 14:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :I did put a link to the news feed in the top menu, but I admit it's pretty unnoticable if you didn't already know to look for it there. I just got admin yesterday so I've been doing a bunch of work to get the ball rolling here! Will try to get in contact with the other admins to see if any of them plan on improving the homepage, if not I'll cobble something together myself. -Shaun Dreclintalk 18:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Done some work on the homepage, will probably come back and do more later. I've also added some style to the quest infoboxes, I think they look a lot better now! :D -Shaun Dreclintalk 00:03, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :::That's definately looking a lot better, thanks :::PBAC (talk) 00:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Relitive Location Chart How do you code these charts to be more flexable? It keeps dropping to the bottom. http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Baxtorian_Falls The page i was working on. Vamporeon (talk) 19:28, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Did what I could to fix it! It should work pretty well now, the end of the template was missing a closing table tag. Also changed the title text to actually be readable, dunno who set the colors but it was a mess haha. -Shaun Dreclintalk 22:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'm still working on coding. I really wanted to help. hehe Vamporeon (talk) 02:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) its just like 2007. its nice, the current theme. feels liek what the runescape home page felt liek back in 2007. lets keep it.Heavyoak (talk) 22:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hey I was wondering if someone with some more experience than me at coding could edit the Template:DropsLine to make it have a table cell for the item picture that is dropped. Cuddins (talk) 03:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Front Page The big bulk of text that explains that this is, in-fact, a wiki - please remove that. It's ugly, and more important things could be put in its place. If anything, compress it into news page and have it featured somewhere on the main page as wiki-related news, and have the developer blogs/game updates shown in the main box. Any feed would be better than the wall-of-text. 05:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'll have a look into this some point next week when I'm back. Thank you for telling us your opinion so we can improve. 16:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, OSRS doesn't seem to have a RSS feed so I don't know how to implement this. Maybe ask Joey? :( 18:14, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I love the old school runescape its basic and simple and wonderful. BUT i am finding myself griefed because my camera is stuck rotating in one direction and it wont stop for its life. I cant stop it and this is the only thing making my experience sad and frustrating. Anyone help would be great im on a macbook pro i am using safari and i dont have this issue with runescape 3 help please? 21:15, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Technical help please? I love the old school runescape its basic and simple and wonderful. BUT i am finding myself griefed because my camera is stuck rotating in one direction and it wont stop for its life. I cant stop it and this is the only thing making my experience sad and frustrating. Anyone help would be great im on a macbook pro i am using safari and i dont have this issue with runescape 3 help please? 21:15, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Change Looking Good! ^.^ 01:43, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Still in the works, but thanks :) -- 01:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) URL should be changed The web address for this wiki should be changed to OldSchoolRunescape.Wikia.com or something along those lines. Obvious reason being is that Jagex has distanced themselves from the "2007" scape label, and OldScape is more appropriate. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 16:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :That is a good point actually. I would be in favor of http://oldschool.runescape.wikia.com/ -Shaun Dreclintalk 01:07, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Searching Old School RuneScape, 2007 RuneScape, and 2007Scape on Google already leads to our wiki's main page. It doesn't hurt to try, so I've contacted Wikia on this. -- 01:32, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::http://oldschool.runescape.wikia.com now redirects to this wiki. -- 22:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Content Navigation Since this is the homepage I think it might be a good idea to take a similar approach to that of the RS3 wiki and instead of a "popular pages" section, there could be a content navigation section making it easier to look through some of the sites content such as quests, holiday events, minigames, etc. Just a sugestion, thoughts? TheDethklokGuy (talk) 07:03, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea but I'm lazy, write me up a box o' links and I'll edit it into the homepage :P -Shaun Dreclintalk 19:56, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Bonus Tables +0 or 0? I'm currently cleaning up a ton of pages and find that this differs from page to page. Adiswan (talk) 10:12, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :I would say +0 just because every other number is + or - something. -Shaun Dreclintalk 22:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC) untitled Is the "popular pages" box dynamic or did you just manually type in all the pages? If it actually changes then can you please show me how I could do that on my wiki? :Just manually typed the pages using some ranking site I forget the url of now. It's pretty useless but the page was looking empty so I stuck some links in :P :Would be nice if somebody could change it to a list of useful links! -Shaun Dreclintalk 15:29, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Old School Runescape News? The news should probably be updated to the most recent, unless the idea is to only include significant content updates. No ill will, just trying to help. 16:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :That may be something we will consider in the future. It would be nice if we could get the news posts archived. 16:51, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion: Add a Clue Item section I think that adding a "Clue Item" section to the sidebar would be really useful. It would let players know if they can safley drop (or sell) an item without regreting it later. This could just be a simple yes/no or it could even include what level clue asks for it. Thoughts? Recontides (talk) 21:57, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :In my opinion, this will just clutter the infobox with information people may not care for. It would be more useful if you mention the uses of the weapon in the article. 00:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Eager newcommer asking questions HI, guys! I just signed up, and i am ready to start improving! Where would you have me start? DO you have any good advice for a wikia rookie? - Thebosp :IMO, just use the wiki like you would normally and any time you see something incorrect or some place that could use more information, put it in! -Shaun Dreclintalk 06:10, September 5, 2014 (UTC)